User blog:Iscool/NBt 1-0-0: The first projects of New Start (Archive: translated from Dutch)
Dear wiki users, Today, the projects of New Start have officially been started! Because of that, I've brought forward three projects to start with, that are named as follows: Back to a simple world, Searching for connections between each other's parallel worlds, and The search for the existence and the limits of the truth. Feel free to discuss these projects and to bring forward other projects.In the section Substantive background, I've explained what is the underlying thought behind the overarching whole of the projects of New Start. Now I will explain in short what my three proposed projects are and how I came up with it. ''Back to a simple world ''is about possibilities to simplify societal systems and mechanisms as much as possible, so that these could in no way obstruct the individual development (and essentially the individual survival chances too). This could for example lead to discussions in relation to the question whether or not (national) states and modern societies and ways of life are redundant or very undesireable. This stems from my personal experiences of closedness of modern societies, in my case especially the Western European/Dutch society. ''Searching for connections between each other's parallel worlds ''is a more personal theory of mine, based on my earlier invented theories that every individual lives in their own parallel world with themself as centre and every other individual has a certain role relative to the central individual of that parallel world. This could be for example a positive, negative or neutral/absent role and the central individual influences others in their parallel world through the role he/she plays in their world(view). To reach survival mechanisms in a group relation of two or more individuals, one has to search for connections between everyone's parallel world and the substantive search for the limits and the possibilities inside these connections could be subject to discussion and I have proposed to describe that aspect of the parallel world that the central individual has no influence on with the terminology 'the destiny'. ''The search for the exsistence and the limits of the truth ''is a project that aims at the question whether or not the notions of truth and reality are observable entities in the factual world and also at the question what the limits of that truth are. It remains to be seen in how far one could talk about one truth or one reality and if that stands for a physical or spiritual concept or both or none. This has been subject to discussion in the human mondial population for millennia and a very 'open minded' variety of that is been asked in the discussion in the context of New Start. I hope to have made in advance a little clear about the purpose/approach of the projects of New Start and this wiki. Thank you in advance for the cooperation and the thinking along, Iscool (on NBt 1-0-0) In other languages Dutch Category:Blog posts Category:Blog